Dr Eggman's Greatest Plan?
by Grand Master Shoma
Summary: It's a Sonic story with some ideas, but not characters, from Chobits. When Dr. Eggman finds a Persocom, he decides to take it and make himself a superpowerful weapon, capable of stopping Sonic the Hedgehog! R&R! Chapter 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Eggman's Greatest Plan?

By "Grand Master Shoma"

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Team's Sonic The Hedgehog series, nor do I own any ideas from CLAMP'S Chobits series. I only own this fic, and maybe one character in this fic. That is all.

----------------------------

A laser guides itself over the ground, as a blue flash swerves past the beams. The blue flash turned out to be a meter-sized blue hedgehog wearing red shoes. The animal's speed was making the lasers miss its prime trajectory: the hedgehog itself.

"Hold still so that I can defeat you!" A portly, or rather, egg-shaped man with a distinguishable orange mustache was quite irritated with the said blue hedgehog. 

"You must be kidding, Dr. Eggman!" The hedgehog snapped back, once more weaving past the delicate lasers, and rolling into a ball, leaping himself into the man's vehicle. With sparks and explosions, the large lasers attached to the vehicle were now detached.

"I'll get you next time, Sonic! You can't stop me forever!" Dr. Eggman swore as he punched in some buttons, programming his prized and never-destroyed Egg-o-Matic to fly away from the scene.

"Yeah, you always say that!" Sonic yelled back in sarcasm, seeing only some destroyed buildings and torn light posts around him. The people of Station Square finally came out of hiding from Eggman's latest attack, and cheered for their blue furry hero. "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

"Sonic!" A young voice called out from above. The hedgehog looked up to see his best friend, Tails commandeering his plane, The Tornado. "C'mon! Let's go home!"

"Coming." And with that, Sonic jumped up onto the body of his craft, watching the cheering crowd disappear from his sight.

"Eggman never learns, does he?"

"Guess not, little buddy." Sonic smiled. "Though, you got to him credit for trying so hard to fail everytime."

"Nice one, Sonic!"

---

Dr. Eggman was flying his crafty Egg-o-Matic over the city that he just tried to conquer.

"Curse that foolish hedgehog and his friends!" Eggman thought to himself as he steadily floated. "When I get back to my lab, I'm going to tinker some more until I actually make something that will destroy--"

A bright light shot up into the sky, blinding the scientist for only a short time. His eggy visage looked down, and he programmed his ship to immediately drop down to where the bright light occurred. 

"What happened here?" He notioned once more as he hopped out of his Egg-craft. 

The portly scientist walked over to see a young boy lying on the ground unconscious. Though he lacked clothes, he had no ears: where there was supposed to be ears, were instead metal hearing units.

"Hey!" Eggman was not of the chivalrous type, yelling at the boy in an attempt to wake him up. "Wake up, kid! There will be no sleeping on streets when **I** get through with this place!" The boy still did not budge. "Where are your lousy parents?" Nothing still. "Hey! Do you even have parents?"

The boy's chest started to shine all of a sudden. Mechanical sounds were in the process.

"OH! You're a machine!? Then, come with me! I could make good use of you." Eggman with one arm lifted up the young boy, and placed him into a seat behind his vehicle, jumping in it, and flying away. "My dear boy, when I find out what's up with you, you might even help me destroy that worthless Sonic!"

---

The intrepid plane Tornado finally halted itself onto a convenient runway installed into a cliff facing the ocean in the Mystic Ruins. The tires halting the massive body of the aircraft made a crushing, but acceptable sound. Once the Tornado came to a complete stop, Sonic hopped out.

"Well, that was fun." Sonic happily stated.

"Sonic, look!"

"Tails, please! Right when I'm in a good mood!"

"It's Knuckles."

The brash hedgehog looks behind himself to see a red echidna looking at him. "Hey Knuckles. What's up?"

"It's Dr. Eggman."

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"When I was guarding the Master Emerald on Angel Island, I saw Eggman fly on by. What interested me, though, is that he was carrying a naked blond-haired boy with a ponytail down to his back, and he had metal ears as well."

Sonic did not look interested. "Whoop-de-doo."

"That doesn't seem like Eggman's style." Tails muttered. "Although he did, at one point, kidnap Amy and me on the ARK, and that other time with Cream's mother…"

"What I'm saying, guys," Knuckles interrupted. "Is why would Eggman take a random and strange-looking kid?"

--

"Now, let's get to work." Eggman muttered to himself as he walked over to the unconscious child he picked up, taking the liberty of giving him one of his flowing and large robes, and resting him on a metal table. "What makes you tick?"

He was shining a flashlight onto his subject, and noticed a strange button on the boy's right ear. It was a brightly-colored red compared to the pale grey of the metal ears. Eggman pressed it, and hidden in the boy's flowing hair, was a CD drive, holding a small disk.

"Hello? What have we here?" The large scientist reached his monkey-length arms to grab the disk. "Let's see what you really are."

He walked over to his computer, and placed the disk into his E:/ drive. After waiting a few minutes, the data on the disk became revealed.

"Oh!" Eggman looks back to the lifeless boy. "So you're a Persocom, eh?" He turned his head back to the screen. "I've heard about you robots. You can take on any form, and be a robotic servant, with AI that can perceive emotions. Let's find out more." Effortlessly typing away, Eggman found some more information. "Wow. This has data on all sorts of near-unstoppable weapons, and the ways to properly utilize them! This boy can be of more help than I thought."

Continuing typing, Eggman found… nothing more. "What? That's it? I thought Persocoms were supposed to have an extensive vocabulary. And there's not even one word in this poor boy's Vocab Folder." Eggman typed a word in. "Well, this might as well do to start."

Eggman took the disk out, and popped it back into the Persocom's disk drive.   
  


"How do I awaken it now?" Eggman was confused. "Uh, Persocom, awaken?"

On cue, the boy's eyes open. His emerald green orbs were staring right at him.

"Oh, so that's how. Okay." Eggman then cleared his throat. "Hello. I am your creator, Dr. Robotnik. I took the liberty of scanning your data, and I see you hold some intelligence of fighting. You are of important use to me. You will serve me. Your name shall be known as Combat's Highest Intelligence. Codename: CHI."

"Chi…" The boy finally spoke, but in a droll and lifeless tone, the only word Eggman wrote in his Vocab Folder.

"Since you have no knowledge outside of battle, then let me just fiddle with your data some more."

He stretched his arm out to reach for CHI's drive. Almost instinctively, he grabbed Eggman's arm, and started applying pressure. "Chi…"

"Owowowowow! How can you be this freakishly strong!?" Eggman said, pulling out an electro-stunner, and jamming it onto CHI's side.

"Chi!!!" The Persocom cried out in pain, collapsing onto the ground. "Chi…" The boy shut himself off again.

Eggman reached over, took the disk from CHI and booted it back into his computer. "Okay, now, let's alter you a bit more."

--

Some time has passed, and Eggman walked over to the Persocom he found a few hours ago.

"CHI, awaken."

The Persocom woke from his restful slumber again. "Chi…"

"Now, *ahem* as I was saying. CHI, as my creation, it is probably best that you know what is going on, alright?"

"Chi." CHI nodded.

"Okay. I am not only one of the leading scientists in the world, but I am also a fighter of truth and justice. I keep the peace of this place."

"Chi."

"Unfortunately, there are some people who do not want the side of good to prevail." Eggman reveals some posters of his adversaries. "These animal-humanoids are what are stopping me from attaining peace in this world. This is their leader, Sonic the Hedgehog. These are the enemies; do you understand, CHI?"****

"Chi…" The boy's voice became filled with rage.

"Now calm yourself. We will not meet them right away, because they like direct fights. We must strategize ourselves, CHI. Now, follow me, boy. Today, we must plan!"

"Chi!"

--

Author's note: My made-up character, CHI, is **not Chii from Chobits! It just so happens that the names are coincidental, if that is what you are thinking!**

Read and Review! I can accept flames. Just… tell me what you think of it! Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Eggman's Greatest Plan?

By "Grand Master Shoma"

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Team's Sonic the Hedgehog series, nor do I own CLAMP'S Chobits series. I only own this fic, and my character CHI.

----------------------------

In a large garage, an egg-shaped scientist was working feverishly, with the young Persocom, wearing white pants, and a red shirt with black long sleeves, looking loyally at his 'creator'.

"Hmm... I want to test the boy's intelligence." Eggman looked over to the boy, staring at him almost soullessly. "CHI, I want you to get something for me. You got it?"  
  
"Chi!" CHI nodded happily.

"That's a good lad. Now, I need a wrench." The scientist points up high. "On the third floor, there's my wrench on a red table. Get me that wrench."

"Chi!"

"Let's see if he's good enough to pass simple tasks. If he can, then he'll be good against that worthless hedgehog." 

Whilst Eggman thought to himself, CHI's 'ears' expanded, gathering large amounts of energy in the process. The ears then rotated so that the bright red areas were facing down towards the ground.

"Huh?"

"Chi!"

The Persocom released all his collected energy, and fired with so much force that it propelled himself into the air, landing in his 'specified trajectory'. Although, he didn't really see if Eggman was injured by this.

Luckily, the portly scientist was only charred, and not seriously injured. "Darn you, CHI! Next time, make sure I'm not caught in your radius!!"

His face sensors getting red from embarrassment, he shyly placed a hand behind his head. "Chi..."

"Don't worry about it. Now, get me the wrench!"

"Chi!"

After grabbing his 'acquired target', he jumped from his great height, landing right on his feet, next to a surprised and impressed Eggman.

"Ooh! Nicely done, CHI!" After taking the wrench from the Persocom's hands, he made a few alterations on his Egg-o-Matic. "Now, I will send you on another mission, CHI. But, it will require going into Station Square."

"Chi?"

"You remember how I told you about that villain, Sonic the Hedgehog? He has unnatural powers. These powers have brainwashed the people of Station Square, making them think that he's the hero and that I am the villain."

"Chi!" CHI sounded scared, in an 'Oh no!' tone.

"Exactly. CHI, my boy, I want you to go into Station Square. I have the feeling that they won't attack you, since they won't know that you are affiliated with me. Go to the robotics factory. We'll need some available parts for my machines. Understood?"

"Chi!" He nodded happily, a beaming happiness showing on his feature. He then started to head off towards the small ship that would lead to Station Square.

"This is a test, CHI. You better pass it."

--

"Sonic, do you think that we'll find out what's going on?" Tails asked his best friend.

"Well, **I** think so. We'll just keep going around and asking people until we find out some information."

"Hey guys, look!" Knuckles pointed to a boy looking around. "That's the boy Eggman carried off that I told you about."

"That's him?" Sonic eyed the unknown-to-him Persocom. "Now why would Eggman take him?"  
  


"I honestly think that there is more to this boy than meets the eye, Sonic!" Tails tried explaining to Sonic.

Unbeknownst to the three of them, while Tails explains the other two his ideas, CHI happened to unintentionally catch them in his vision. He searched his data bank, remembering the looks of the 'villainous' Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends that Eggman had showed him. 

"Chi…" the machine growled, his pupils narrowed, slowly walking towards the three of them. Even though he was told to do a simple mission, his intelligence made the assumption that if he killed Sonic and his friends, his 'creator' wouldn't have to worry about them any longer.

"Um, guys…"

"What is it, Knuckles?" Sonic wondered.

"He's heading towards us."

"He is? Well, we'll see about that." Sonic made a quick sprint over to the boy, eying him. "Did you escape from Eggman, kid?"

"Chi…" CHI growled lowly.

"Sonic, he sounds angry!" Tails said.

"You must be brainwashed, kid!" Sonic grabbed his face, trying to snap him out of it. "He must be."

CHI wildly swung his arm, catching Sonic off guard. But with only a split-second, the hedgehog dodged the attack. In return, Sonic curled into a ball, and performed a homing attack right on CHI's back. The boy turned himself around just to catch Sonic, and throw him to the ground.

"What the!?"

"Chi!"

He did a large flip back, eying a lamppost with his sensors, and after landing beside it, yanking it out of the ground.

"Oh hell." Said Tails, amazed by the boy's strength.

"Chi!" He cried out, charging the three of them and swinging the post like it was a small stick. He swings it wildly, circling his frail-looking body.

"This is not good. He's not giving us a chance to attack!" Knuckles yelled out. "He may be swinging it wildly, but by doing that, he's not showing us an opening!"

"Guys, c'mon!" Tails flew up high, and scooped up Sonic and Knuckles very easily. "That thing may be powerful and smart enough not to give us an opening, but I doubt that he can fly!"

"Smart move, Tails!" Sonic complimented his buddy. "Let's see him get us now!"

Taking only a few seconds to calculate, he was running towards a few meters away from where Tails was. Using the lamppost as a pole vault, the Persocom dug it into the ground, and lifted himself up, almost about to attack Tails.

"Don't think about it!" Knuckles yelled out, as he swung his body, causing Tails' flight momentum to be disturbed, but allowing the echidna to attack CHI with both feet, bringing him to the ground. "Yeah, you stay down!"

Tails lowered himself and his allies down, allowing Knuckles to charge into the Persocom, a punch digging itself into the cybernetic body, a cry of pain exiting the boy's mouth.

"Sonic, I'll leave this to you!"

"Thanks, Knuckles!" 

Sonic jumped into the air, spinning in a circle around CHI's area, seeming to defy gravity, as a clear-blue tornado scooped CHI off his feet and dropped him hard onto the concrete. "How's that? You out of it, yet?"

A shot was fired, and the three animals looked up to see their old nemesis, Dr. Eggman.

"You have some nerve, picking on my new weapon, Sonic!"

"Weapon!?"

"That's right!" Eggman explained. "This is my newest weapon, Combat's Highest Intelligence, or CHI."

"It doesn't seem so intelligent. We brought it down easily!" Tails mocked the round doctor.

Eggman realized that, since he told CHI that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were the evil ones, he had to play the part. "I will not allow your villainous ruses to stop my quest to liberate Station Square from your evil, foolish hedgehog!"

"What's Eggman talking about?" Knuckles said.

"CHI! You must get up!"

The hedgehog, fox, and echidna turned back to see the Persocom struggling to get on his feet. Small sparks were flying off his body, and it almost seemed that an artificial tear came out of one of his eyes.

"Foo…" the boy's voice was being altered, thanks to the damage he sustained. "Foo… Foo… Foo…"

"What's he saying?" Sonic wondered. 

"Foo… Foo…" the more he tried to speak, the angrier his voice became, and the sparks coming off his body were being channeled to his 'ears'. 

"Run!" Knuckles shouted as he started to back away.

"Why?" Tails asked. 

But it was too late.

"Foo… Fool… FOOLISH HEDGEHOG!!" CHI yelled out loud.

He released all the energy from his 'ears' and the built up energy rained itself down onto the area. Ground was being lifted up, trees were being blown away, and Eggman himself almost got caught in the explosion.

--

"Ow… my head." Sonic rubbed his head. He looked around to see Knuckles and Tails unconscious, surrounded by destroyed buildings. "Guys!" He ran over to them. "Tails, Knuckles, are you alright?"

"Whoa…" Knuckles came around. "That kid packed a wallop."

"Yeah." Tails said, getting himself up. "But what happened to CHI and Eggman?"

"Maybe they got swallowed up by the explosion?" 

"Maybe CHI did. But Eggman's a coward. He wouldn't have gone back to save him." Sonic said. But now his voice was in a serious tone. "But with that much power, did he?"

--

Over the sea, Eggman's Egg-O-Matic was slowly heading its way back to the floating Egg Carrier.

"Curse that hedgehog! He foiled me again! He always does this!" His head turned around. "But not to worry. Once we get you back to full health, we'll plan a way to stop him."

In an added seat, a crumpled Persocom holding himself in the fetal position was sparking heavily, almost affecting the Egg-O-Matic. "Chi…" 

"We'll get him, my boy. That vile hedgehog must be eliminated."

"That… v-vile… hedgehog… must be…" CHI's voice, despite it being affected by the sparks, now sounded deadly. "…eliminated!" And, with as much strength as it can muster, it started to laugh evilly before placing himself into sleep mode.

--

Well, what think?


End file.
